THE RETURN OF THE DIGI DIARIES AND DIGI JOURNALS
by Miss-Madison
Summary: Woohoo! It's back and badder than ever before! ( Maybe.) Now this one is a bit different then the other one. Has Kenlei and TK + Kari. Also has some Davis bashing! Yay! R&R! R&R!


  
font "blue"THE RETURN OF THE DIGI DIARIES AND DIGI JOURNALS/font  
font "pink"By, Britt Ichijouji/font  
  
The sequal to,font "green"DIGI DIARIES AND DIGI JOURNALS/font  
  
Britt: This is the big sequal. I have bad news and good news.  
  
Gottomon: Oh boy.  
  
Britt: The bad news is that my spell check is down.  
I have no idea when I will get around to getting it fixed so just deal with it.   
  
Gottomon: Her computer is really old and crappy.  
  
Britt: That's right.  
  
Gottomon: Britt told me that most of you guys wanted a sequal.  
  
Britt: And here it is....  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**YOLEI'S DIARY  
  
Date: October 29th   
3am  
  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
  
Me and Ken are like so going out and everything has been wonderful.  
Well until earlier today.  
  
You see me and Ken were out for a walk in the park when TK came running up to us.  
He was out of breath so we helped him to a bench and sat down.  
  
When he could finaly talk he said,   
  
"Awful thing happened...Kari and Tai..."  
  
"What happened to Kari and Tai?!" Asked Ken.  
  
"I was...outside of her apartment and I was about to go in when I heard Kari screaming...  
I busted down the door and looked around inside. No one was inside."  
TK said.  
  
"Their parents..?" I asked.  
  
  
"They don't get home till 7:00 pm because they are at the nurseing home. Visiting  
a family member. They are safe but kari and Tai..."  
TK said.  
  
"I have a feeling that this has something to do with the digital world. And it is not  
good." Ken said.  
  
"We have to get there." I said.  
  
"TK you go and get the others, Izzy, Matt, Mimi, Cody, all of them. We will meet you  
there! Go!" Ken said to TK.  
  
TK nodded and ran to find the others.  
  
  
  
Me and Ken went to the digital world.  
  
  
  
We were in an area that was completely new to us.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Mimi's Diary  
  
  
  
Date: October 29  
3am  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
*yawn!* Has today been normal?? Not at all.  
It all started when Tai pulled up in my drive way.  
He honked the horn of his car and I was right out.  
I wore my beautiful pink miniskirt with matching pink boots and a lovely grey  
cashmeir sweater.  
I had my hair up in the Briteny Spears doo (from the music vedio, "baby one more time.")  
The fuzzy pigtail holders of mine were grey to match my sweater.  
  
Anyhoo...  
  
I got in the car and we drove to the nearest McDonalds.  
  
After that we were on the way to the movies when Tai said he left the rest of his  
money at home. So he took me home early.  
  
I called his house an hour later and he didn't answer.  
  
Then I got a call from TK.  
  
"Hello?? Mimi in the house. Who is this??"  
  
"It's me, TK. Hurry! Go to the digital world! Go!"  
  
Then he hung up.  
  
I didn't get a chance to say anything after that.  
  
  
  
So I went and met up with Ken and Yolei in the digi world.  
  
  
Yolei was wearing a green halter top with a violet colored vest over it.  
She had on blue jeans and black boots.  
  
Ken had on the sexest leather jacket I have ever seen.  
He was also wearing black jeans and black shoes.  
  
"Mimi have you any idea whats going on here??"  
  
"Nope." I answered Yolei.  
  
"Look theres Izzy and TK!" Ken said pointing to them.  
  
"We had just got here. Everyone else is too busy to come."  
Izzy said.  
  
Then suddenly he showed up.  
  
"Hey guys!! Lets go save my girl!!" It was Davis.  
  
  
  
  
**Izzy's computer typed journal  
  
  
Date: October 29th  
3am  
  
  
Journal,  
  
TK and Davis were in the middle of a debate....  
  
  
  
"Davis give it up."  
  
"Give what up?"  
  
"Give it up! She dosn't like you that way."  
  
"You just keep on telling your self that. She so digs me!"  
  
"You wish."  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
  
Then I got sick of it and heard something ahead.  
  
Screaming.  
  
We ran and found Tai.  
He was tied up on a large stone tower.  
  
Agumon came running up behind us..as if out of nowhere.  
  
He freed Tai.  
  
"Kari!! She isn't safe!! The creature in the wood house has her!"  
  
"What creature?" I asked.  
  
"He called him self the 'Master Of The Other Side'...He has her! We gotta get her back  
before...before...There!"  
Tai pointed to the wood house.  
  
It was large and surrounded by trees.  
  
Davis took off like a rocket.  
  
"Kari! Kari! I am here to save you! It's me Davis!"  
  
"Childish." Ken said with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
Kari's Diary  
  
  
Date: October 31st  
4am  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I was so scared earlier.  
But not now.  
  
I was trapped in the digital world.  
  
A creature, half demon and half digimon was holding me captive.  
  
He was big.  
  
He had brown fur and green scales all over his body.  
He also had bright yellow eyes and big sharp teeth.  
He could speak Japanese very well.  
  
I was in this huge wood house.  
He had me tied up to a wall.  
He held a sharp sword in his right hand.  
  
He held it above his head and said some weird words. They weren't Japanese or even english.  
I didn't know what he was saying but as he finished he started to lower the sword to my  
face. I thought it was gonna be all over until...  
  
"Kari! Kari! I'll save you!" Davis with his digimon, armor digivolved, burst into the room.  
His digimon, Flamedramon attacked the creature but the crature wasn't hurt at all.  
He made a mad noise at flamedramon and charged his sword at him. Flamedramon ducked   
and punched the creature in the mouth with a fire attack.  
  
TK untied me and we ran away.  
  
Out of breath we collapsed some where in a forest in the digiworld.  
  
The next thing I knew I was in a place that I never wanted to see agein, ever.  
  
  
"Kari! Where is TK?! Yolei?! Izzy? Mimi? Tai? Davis?!" It was Ken. He was running up to me.  
"I-I don't know! Why are we back here!!??" I answered.  
  
"I guess we are the only ones...I don't know. But this isn't right.  
Ken said.  
  
Ken threw me an arrow head. He also carried one.  
  
"Whats this for?" I asked.  
  
"Protection. Our digimon didn't come here. Just us and something is after us."Ken said.  
  
I felt chills all down my back side.I felt strangely cold.  
  
  
  
**Davis's diary  
  
  
Date: I forgot.  
??  
  
  
Dearest diary,  
  
My gurl got kidnaped taday.  
  
TK got to untie her an made me madd.  
  
He mezzed up my big herro entrance.  
I cont bewivee tha jurk.  
My gurl wuves me! Nah him!  
Even though she is always hugging him an...oh..wait a sec.  
I gotta go.  
My hair gel is melting! I mus wash my hair! My bootiful hair!  
  
  
  
**TK's Journal  
  
  
Date: October 30th  
7am  
  
  
Journal,  
  
On October 28th Kari and Ken were brought back to the dark ocean.  
We had to come home.  
We left them there for a whole night.  
  
Yolei was in tears.  
  
I felt heart broken. For Kari.  
  
So at around 1am on October 29th Mimi, Izzy, Davis, Yolei and I had a meeting   
at the park.  
  
Yolei was swinging on the swings she was very upset about all of this.  
  
I grabbed a swing next to her and started talking to her.  
  
"Kari and Ken will be alright Yolei." I said.  
  
"But they are so...able to..." Yolei started but couldn't finish  
because she began to cry.  
  
She placed her hands on her face.  
  
I took one of her hands off her face and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"They have been there before and Ken is with the child of light.  
There is nothing we can do now. The gate closed it's self and won't let up   
until at least  
a little bit later.  
We have to belive in them. Ken and Kari...we have to trust that they will be   
alright." I said.  
  
Yolei looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"You alright?" Davis asked Yolei.  
  
"Thank you TK, I think I'll go home now and get   
food and then sleep."   
Yolei said ignoreing  
Davis. She turned to leave then sat right back down.   
"No, I'll stay for just a bit longer."   
She said.  
  
  
**Kens journal  
  
Date: October 31st  
5am  
  
  
Journal,  
  
Me and Kari were trapped in the dark ocean.  
  
There were tons of bakemon looking for us.  
We had to run from them.  
We ran and ran.  
  
We found our selfs on the edge of a clef.  
  
Below us was the ocean waters,  
  
Deep as it was dark.  
  
The bakemon came closer and closer. There was at least 50 of them and only 2 of us.  
  
I knew it was the end until Kari started glowing and then I no longer felt cold.  
  
A portal opened up before us and we jumped into it.  
  
  
Back in the real world.   
  
  
And safe.  
  
However Kari was still glowing.  
I was on my way out the door when I noticed that Kari had fainted.  
  
Still glowing.  
  
I took her in my arms and put my coat on top of her.  
  
Then I notcied that Wormmon was in the room.  
  
"Ken-chan! What happened?" He asked.  
  
"Long story. Can you help me with the door?"  
  
Wormmon held the door open.  
  
We walked into the night until I heard beeping.  
  
My D3 went off.  
  
I picked it up.  
  
  
  
  
________________________________________________  
On the screen was this message:  
  
Ken are you ok?  
Yolei is worried and so is everyone else.  
Is Kari ok?  
  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
I typed back this message:  
  
  
Yes I am fine and Kari fainted. She's glowing.  
Where can I find you?  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
  
He typed this back:  
  
The big park with all the little street lamps.  
Hurry.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
So I went to the park and gave Kari to TK, to hold.  
  
Yolei came running up to me.  
She threw her arms around me.  
  
I was glad to see her.  
  
"why are you crying??" I asked her.  
  
"I am just so happy to see that..." She began blushing. "Your alright..." She said.  
  
  
  
  
  
**TK's journal  
  
Date: October 31st   
8am  
  
Journal,  
  
  
Ken came back safely but Kari however...she was out for awhile.   
  
I had taken her back to my home.  
  
A few minutes after I layed her down on the sofa she opened her eyes..slowly.  
  
"TK?" She said.  
  
I turned to her and smiled.  
  
She stopped glowing.  
  
"It's me. How are you?" I asked her.  
  
"I've been better." She said.  
  
"Don't worry about it anymore. It's all behind you now." I told her.  
  
She had a 'I-am-not-so-sure-about-that' kinda look on her face.  
  
I was about to say something when the door bell rang.  
  
I got up and answered it.  
  
  
"Kari! Look what I got! I got some just for you! Bet cha can't top that  
TK!" It was Davis with a huge bucket of halloween candy.  
  
  
I just laughed at the sight of davis acting like a dork as always.  
Kari also laughed.  
  
  
  
  
**Yolei's diary  
  
Date: November 1st  
4pm  
  
  
Dear diary,  
  
I wonder what will happen to us next?  
I guess that I will just have to wait and see.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Yolei put down her diary and answered the door.  
  
It was a delivery person.  
  
"You Yolei?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sign here."  
  
She signed a list and he handed her a huge vase filled with dozens of blood red  
roses.  
  
"Have a nice day."  
  
Then he left.  
  
She looked at the tiny card on the side of the vase.  
  
Then she blushed.  
  
  
  
The card said this:  
  
  
  
To: Yolei  
  
I hope that you like these and this is just to thank you for careing so much about me.  
Whould you like to get together later?  
  
Love, Ken Ichijouji  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*THE END. Or is it?  
  
  
A/N: How was that? If I get lotsa good reveiws I will write one more sequal to this!  
Should Joe have a journal or a diary?  
What whould you like to see happen to Davis? I need crazy ideas! (I'll give you credit!)  
Who else needs to have a journal or a diary?  
Let me know by R&R!  
  
  
THANKS 4 Reading!   
  
Now R&R!!!  
  
Gatomon: And be nice.  



End file.
